parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Tekken Love in the Risen Christ (HardWareplayFile Style)
HardWareplayFile's movie-spoof of "Tekken Love in the Risen Christ". Cast *Young Jun Kazama - Young Celeste (Babar: King of the Elephants) *Young Kazuya Mishima - Young Babar (Babar: King of the Elephants) *Heihachi Mishima (Young) - King K. Rool (Donkey Kong Country) *Heihachi Mishima (Old) - Makunga (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) *Jun Kazama - Celeste (Babar) *Kazuya Mishima - Babar (Babar) *Lee Chaolan - Mushu (Mulan) *Violet - Zazu (The Lion King) *Bruce Irvin - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Christie Monteiro - Panthy (Noah's Ark) *Eddy Gordo - Zidgel (3, 2, 1! Penguins!) *Tiger Jackson - Fidgel (3, 2, 1! Penguins!) *Alex - Slinky Dog (Toy Story 1, 2, and 3) *Gon - Littlefoot (The Land Before Time) *Ogre - Bear (The Fox and the Hound) *True Ogre - Dragon from the Beginning (The King and I (1999) *Crow's son - Lemmy "Hip" Koopa (Super Mario Bros. 3 (TV Show) *Hawk, Crow and Eagle - Beagle Boy 1, Beagle Boy 2 and Beagle Boy 3 (Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers) *Rooster - Rooster (Home on the Range) *Fluffy Cat - Lucifer (Cinderella) *Grandpa - Friend Owl (Bambi 1 and 2) *Wilkinson - Owl (Winnie the Pooh) *Carter - Gopher (Winnie the Pooh) *Dr. - Nasty Jack (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) *Young Jin Kazama - Oliver (Oliver and Company) Scenes/Chapters: *Tekken Love in the Risen Christ (HardWareplayFile Style) Part 1-The Beginning/Prologue/"Lift High the Cross" *Tekken Love in the Risen Christ (HardWareplayFile Style) Part 2-Conversation for the Meaning/The King of Iron Fist Tournament is Entered *Tekken Love in the Risen Christ (HardWareplayFile Style) Part 3-The Great Mall/"When I See That Girl Of Mine" *Tekken Love in the Risen Christ (HardWareplayFile Style) Part 4-Babar Leads the Way *Tekken Love in the Risen Christ (HardWareplayFile Style) Part 5-Panthy and Zidgel visits Training *Tekken Love in the Risen Christ (HardWareplayFile Style) Part 6-Littlefoot's Island Adventure *Tekken Love in the Risen Christ (HardWareplayFile Style) Part 7-Babar's Captured *Tekken Love in the Risen Christ (HardWareplayFile Style) Part 8-Makunga's Plan/Free *Tekken Love in the Risen Christ (HardWareplayFile Style) Part 9-Lovely Morning/Babar's Birthday/Mushu's News/Plan For a Party *Tekken Love in the Risen Christ (HardWareplayFile Style) Part 10-"I Hate You"/Panthy meets Babar *Tekken Love in the Risen Christ (HardWareplayFile Style) Par 11-Panthy's Surprise/"Prepare to Die" (Makunga's song)/Escape for Good *Tekken Love in the Risen Christ (HardWareplayFile Style) Part 12-"To God To Be the Glory" *Tekken Love in the Risen Christ (HardWareplayFile Style) Part 13-Makunga's Greatest Act *Tekken Love in the Risen Christ (HardWareplayFile Style) Part 14-Happy Life/"How Firm a Foundation"/"How Firm a Foundation (Reprise)" *Tekken Love in the Risen Christ (HardWareplayFile Style) Part 15-The Party *Tekken Love in the Risen Christ (HardWareplayFile Style) Part 16-Nowhere Can Realize Panthy or Zidgel/Friend Owl's Funeral *Tekken Love in the Risen Christ (HardWareplayFile Style) Part 17-Kidnapped at the Difficult Premission *Tekken Love in the Risen Christ (HardWareplayFile Style) Part 18-Rescue/Escaped from Kidnapped *Tekken Love in the Risen Christ (HardWareplayFile Style) Part 19-Battle *Tekken Love in the Risen Christ (HardWareplayFile Style) Part 20-Battle with Bear *Tekken Love in the Risen Christ (HardWareplayFile Style) Part 21-Final Battle of Wrath with Dragon from the Beginning *Tekken Love in the Risen Christ (HardWareplayFile Style) Part 22-Happy Ending *Tekken Love in the Risen Christ (HardWareplayFile Style) Part 23-End Credits Category:Tekken Love in the Risen Christ Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Tekken Category:Cast Video List Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:HardWareplayFile